l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Void spells
Void spells might only be cast by Ishiken or Void Shugenja. Walking the Way, p. 108 Void kami were more alien than most elemental spirits, and did not often choose to communicate with mortals. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 243 The following is an alphabetical list of known Void spells: A * A Pause in the Fury Clan War: Lion Army Expansion, p. 19 * Akasha's Curse Creatures of Rokugan; Third Edition, p. 42 * All Distances are One Diskwars Rules of Play * Altering the Course Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game, Third Edition, p. 244 Way of the Phoenix, p. 61 Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 194 B * Balance in All Imperial Histories 2, p. 53 * Balance the Elements Magic of Rokugan, p. 22 Prayers and Treasures, p. 82 Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 196 * Banish the Void Book of Void, p. 190 * Banished to the Darkness Magic of Rokugan, p. 24 * Boundless Sight Magic of Rokugan, p. 19 Prayers and Treasures, p. 83 Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 193 C * Commune with the Void Book of Void, p. 189 * Contemplate the Void Walking the Way, p. 110 Magic of Rokugan, p. 20 Prayers and Treasures, p. 84 D * Dart of Void Secrets of the Empire, p. 235 * Depth of the Void Walking the Way, p. 112 * Divide the Soul * Divine the Future Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game, Third Edition, p. 245 Walking the Way, p. 114 * Draw Closed the Veil * Drawing Back the Veil * Drawing Out Void Magic of Rokugan, p. 17 * Drawing the Void Way of the Phoenix, p. 60 * Drink of Your Essence E * Echoes in the Void Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 195 * The Empty Voice * End of Illusions Magic of Rokugan, p. 15 Magic of Rokugan, p. 23 Prayers and Treasures, p. 85 * Endless Depths * Essence of All * Essence of Void Walking the Way, p. 116 Magic of Rokugan, p. 21 Book of Void, p. 191 F * False Whispers * Fill with Emptyness * Flow Through the Void H * Harike's Crystal Breath Lesser of Two Evils, p. 38 K * Kharmic Intent Way of the Phoenix, p. 62 * Kharmic Wheel Spins L * Look Into the Void Magic of Rokugan, p. 18 * Looking to the Void Clan War: Crab Army Expansion, p. 16 M * Master the Void Dragon * Moment of Clarity Way of the Phoenix, p. 61 P * The Pearl's Purity R * Reach Through the Void * Read the Essence * Reforge Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 197 * Ring of the Void Prayers and Treasures, p. 86 * Rise from the Ashes Way of the Wolf, p. 114 Prayers and Treasures, p. 54 S * Saving Fortune Masters of Magic, p. 117 * See Through Lies * Sense Void * Severed from the Stream * Spiritual Presence Walking the Way, p. 118 Prayers and Treasures, p. 87 * Stealing the Soul * Strengthen the Void T * Theft of Souls Diskwars Shadowlands * Touch of All * Touch of Void * Touch the Emptiness U * Unbound Essence * Unmake the World * Unraveling V * Visage of the Void Time of the Void, p. 78 * Voice of Void Prayers and Treasures, p. 88 * Void Release * Void Strike * Void Kami's Blessing * Void Release * Void Strike Way of the Phoenix, p. 63 * Void Suppression * The Void's Caress * Void's Path W * Whispered Blade * Winds of Change Walking the Way, p. 120 * Witness the Untold Y * Yumi of the Void Category:Void Spells